¡Házlo!
by Kir Kanos
Summary: -Watchmen- -Sandman- ¿Cuál será la reacción de Walter Joseph Kovacs cuando Muerte viene a recogerle?


**¡Házlo!**

**

* * *

  
**

Copyright © 1985-2009/1989-2009 - DC Comics/ Vertigo. Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos

mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios Watchmen creado por Alan Moore y Dave Gibbons.

Sandman creado por Neil Gaiman, Mike Dringenberg y Sam Kieth.

* * *

-**¿A dónde vas?**

Rorschach ni siquiera se volteó. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber de quien se trataba.

Sujetando su transporte él contestó.

-_De vuelta a nave. De vuelta a América. Maldad debe castigarse. Gente debe saber._

No tenía nada más que decir y por ello se dispuso a ponerse en camino... pero algo le decía que eso no iba a quedar así.

**-Rorschach...- **El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia la voz y vio que Jon Osterman alzaba un brazo amenazante hacia su dirección. **-Sabes que no puedo permitirlo.**

La furia acabo poseyendo la totalidad de su mente. Sus miembros vibraban rígidos de ira.

-_Huhhh_

Y comprendió que no había nada que hacer.

¿Cómo podría alzarse contra él?

La inutilidad de cualquier acto contra su persona era evidente... pero jamás pensaba rendirse.

Prefería perecer siguiendo sus principios.

-_Claro. Debes proteger nueva utopía de Veidt. Otro cuerpo más entre escombros no importa._

Se arrancó su cara y Jon vio como lo que Rorschach identificaba como su máscara revelaba las lágrimas de alguien que sabía el precio de mantener sus principios intactos. O que quizás había destapado al niño, que por fin descubría su dolor interior.

-_¿Bien? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Házlo!_

**-Rorschach... **

_-_¡HÁZLO!

* * *

_Un instante. Eterna agonía que se manifiesta en forma de sangre y vísceras. Pensé nunca acabaría pero fue un instante._

_Y después..._

_Nada._

_Estaba. Pero no estaba._

_Veía como el Dr. Manhattan se alejaba. Marcha dejando atrás un lago rojo y los restos de un viejo sombrero._

_Lo reconozco. Es el mío._

_Sin embargo... toco mi cabeza y sigo teniendo sombrero._

_¿Cómo podía estar ahí y a la vez aquí?_

_Grité. Llamé al ser indestructible y deseé correr hacia él. Destruirlo._

_Pero piernas no obedecen y de alguna manera sabía no podría ir._

_Por mucho que aullase él no regresaba._

_Si era capaz de percibir mi presencia no dio muestras de ello._

_Una capa de hielo inunda mi piel. Pero no siento nada._

_El viento también sopla el rostro... y sin embargo no lo noto._

_En ese momento lo supe. Supe que ese era el reino de lo vivo y que yo no tenía derecho a tocarlo._

_Cerré mis ojos impotente. Los abro y no estoy ahí._

_No supe exactamente donde._

_Era un cielo abovedado y oscuro donde siempre llovía._

_El agua era fría pero no húmeda._

_El suelo era una superficie llena de arena que se clava como cristales._

_A lo lejos no hay horizonte. Ni siquiera una perspectiva de que alguna vez existió en ese lugar._

-¡Hey Joseph! ¡Estoy aquí!

* * *

Muerte vio como aquel individuo con un fieltro, una gabardina raída y manos guardadas en sus bolsillos giró sobre sus talones. La máscara de manchas oscuras y cambiantes no le impidieron reconocer en él a la persona de Kovacs.

Conocía su historia al igual que la de todos los seres que habían podido existir, y lo amaba al igual que amaba a todos.

Era inevitable que fuese así, trabajar tan cerca de la vida le había enseñado hacía largos eones a quererla y entenderla.

Uno tiene que amar aquello que debe arrebatar.

* * *

_Veo el rostro pálido de una chica que no debe de tener más de quince o dieciséis años. Cabello descuidado. Sonrisa permanente. Ojos... ojos extrañamente atrayentes._

_En otras circunstancias pensaría que es una de las múltiples y repulsivas prostitutas que se venden en el Bronx a cambio de veneno o de medios para acceder a él._

_Pero no es así. No ésta vez._

_Algo en mi interior la identifica. Sabe quien es realmente._

_Pero tengo que confirmar. Tengo que saber._

_Pregunto._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Ladea su cabeza y comienza a reír._

_Risa sincera. Sin malicia. Sin crueldad._

_Con inocencia._

-¡Te sorprendería saber cuanta gente ha comenzado una conversación conmigo de esa manera! ¿No es irónico? ¡Sabiéndolo perfectamente... o por lo menos suponiéndolo! ¡Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me preguntan...!

_Pesada. Molesta._

_La impaciencia me puede y no la dejo terminar._

_Interrumpo._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Ella suspira. Pero en ningún momento deja de mantener esa extraña sonrisa._

_Me pone nervioso._

_-_Directo como siempre ¿Eh? ¿Walter?- _Encoge hombros y cierra ojos -_Muy bien, como quieras: Yo soy la muerte.

_La revelación me sacude. Siento algo que no había sentido desde que dejé a mi madre._

_Miedo. _

_Siento miedo._

_-Entonces eres tú. La gran puta. La parca. El segador. Y has venido a devorar mi alma...- Saco manos de mis bolsillos y me coloco en guardia. -No sin luchar._

_Vuelve a reír. Divertida._

-No te preocupes Joseph no voy a obligarte a que vengas si no quieres...

_No bajo la guardia. Desconfío. Pero me siento intrigado._

_-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?_

-¿Qué te parece si charlamos un rato? ¡Creo que te vendría bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con nadie Joseph?

_Durante un instante pienso en la cuestión. _

_Llego a la conclusión evidente._

_-No quiero hablar. No me gustas. No me interesa hacer el viaje,... no todavía._

_Su cálida mirada se vuelve triste. Como la de un ciervo herido a punto de ser cazado._

_-_¿Por qué eres tan infeliz?

_No puedo evitar entrar en la conversación._

_-Porque hay maldad y hay injusticia... y a nadie le importa. Sólo a mi. No quiero rendirme._

_Rostro comprensivo. Me escucha. Siento que lo hace._

_-Porque descubrí que Dios no existe. Y que la justicia poética era mentira. Descubrí que el mundo era un remolino de nada y que nada quedará. Descubrí que el único que puede traer el bien es uno mismo. Que rendirse es perder la batalla por completo._

_Me veo bajando mi guardia y reflejándome a mi mismo entre sus ojos._

_-¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Por qué aceptar éste desequilibrio?_

-Así que es por eso. Te sientes solo.

_Mi furor llena mis brazos. Vuelven a agarrotarse y con vehemencia grito al recolector._

_-¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO NADA!- El llanto arrastra mis palabras, buscando dañar a quién me ha herido por dentro. -¡¿QUÉ TE HACE SUPONER QUE ANHELE LA COMPAÑÍA DE NADIE?!_

_Repentinamente recobro la compostura._

_-Sólo quiero respuestas._

_Observa y sigue sonriendo. Nada le perturba._

_-_Muy bien,entonces te contestaré pero es muy posible que no te guste.- _Carraspea y empieza. -_¿Quién es el culpable? Supongo que nadie y todos a la vez. Cada uno es responsable de dirigir su propia vida y todas las vidas componen una parte importante de una gran existencia que es la del universo. No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni siquiera yo puedo. Sólo desempeñar tu papel y ya lo has hecho.

_-Mi papel..._

-Sí Joseph. Papel, función, labor, desempeño,... ¡Llámalo como quieras! En cualquier caso ya viviste y ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer... mi hermano mayor lo escribió hace mucho tiempo.

_Cuando contestó las dudas anteriores germinaron otras nuevas._

_Pero aún quedó algo importante por aclarar._

_-No soy Joseph. Hace tiempo que no lo soy. Soy Rorschach. Luchador. Incansable. Intransigente. Y mi papel no ha terminado. No mientras siga en pie._

-En el fondo sigues siendo el mismo chico asustado que hecha de menos a su padre.

_¡¿Cómo se atreve a intentar "psicoanalizarme"?!_

-_Miserable... perra._

_No se enfada. Por el contrario ignora lo que he dicho. _

-No quiero hacerte daño. Pero tienes que aprender a aceptar que todo tiene un fin. Incluso yo, cuando el último ser vivo deje de existir, tendré que desaparecer. Como todos.

_-No es justo.._.

-No. No lo es. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, la justicia no existe. Y yo no pretendo crearla, sólo hago lo mismo que tú hacías en vida: lo que tengo que hacer.

_Durante un momento rememoro. Recuerdo tenía otras preguntas._

-_Hablaste de un hermano..._

_Su rostro se ilumina. Empieza a contar entusiasmada._

-¡Oh sí! ¡Me refería a Destino! ¡Es bastante raro y antisocial... posiblemente os llevaríais genial! Lleva un pesado libro y vive leyendo las páginas de todo lo que va a ocurrir...

-_No creo en el destino... cada persona tiene que poder escribir su propia vida. Todos somos libres. Responsables ante nuestros actos._

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero eso no impide que mi hermano exista. Él lo ha escrito todo. La vida, el espacio, el universo... incluso éste lugar. También tengo otros seis hermanos más: Deseo, Desespero, Morfeo, Destrucción, Delirio (que antes se llamaba Delicia), y todos estuvimos antes de la aparición de la nada. Antes de que Caos se convirtiese en Cosmos.

_Me doy cuenta de una terrible realidad._

_-Entonces... ¡Fuisteis vosotros! ¡Vosotros sois los responsables de éste mundo! ¡Los responsables del desequilibrio! ¡Os maldigo! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a tus hermanos!_

_Me lanzo hacia el cuello de lo que aparentemente es una chica indefensa y frágil._

_Sería cobarde e imperdonable si no fuese sólo un espejismo._

_Que apropiado._

_Siempre deseé ésto._

_Que toda la escoria de la tierra estuviese en una única garganta y mis manos en torno a ella. _

* * *

Muerte sintió como los dedos de su atacante presionaban salvajemente su faringe.

Una acción instintiva y furiosa por parte de aquel que tenía ahora delante.

En ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

Con paciencia y comprensión percibía el tormento de su agresor.

Y su sabiduría le dio fuerzas para esperar.

Duro una eternidad pero Kovacs acabó aflojando su presión.

-Joseph no puedes dañarme, ¿sabes cuánta gente lo ha intentado antes? ¡No creas que eres tan original!

Finalmente se resignó, entendió la futilidad de su acción.

-Soy la representación antropomórfica de la muerte... no puedo desaparecer así.

No respondió, no tenía nada que decirle.

-No te preocupes.- Ella apoyó con afecto su mano sobre su hombro. -Yo te entiendo. Entiendo tu dolor y por eso te perdono.

El enmascarado le devolvió la vista, las figuras oscuras que formaban su capucha revelaban su naturaleza violenta.

-_Yo a ti no._

Apartó el brazo de su compañera y se quedó esperando.

El nuevo silencio creado entre los dos fue incomodo.

_-Qué... ¿No harás lo que te corresponde? ¿No defenderás mundo perfectamente trazado por ti y tus hermanos?_

-No... no te llevaré conmigo si tu no quieres.

La fría mirada de Walter expresó su claro desprecio hacia la persona con la que interactuaba.

-_Entonces vete. No quiero nada de ti._

La recaudadora de almas asintió. Todavía sonriente e inmutable se encogió de hombros y le contestó.

-De acuerdo, como quieras Joseph. ¡Llámame cuando lo desees! ¿Vale?.

* * *

_Veo como marcha la sombra de una entidad miserable. Sólo una niña. Una niña que junto a sus hermanos juegan con el mundo sin entender las consecuencias. Nosotros sus juguetes. Sólo sus juguetes._

_Furioso veo como se va. Sin castigo. Sin retribución._

_-¡¿Por qué?!- Grito -¡¿Por qué ahora?!_

_Gira y se dispone a contestar_

-Porque es el momento.

-_No puedo aceptarlo... no puedo rendirme._

_-_Es una lástima... pero tienes que entender dos cosas. Primero, que éste es el mayor equilibrio que puede haber. La vida no sería nada si no existiese su contrapunto. La muerte. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. Y dos, que no soy culpable de la manera en que se ha formado éste universo lleno de acción y reacción. Lo único que hago es cumplir con mi cometido, eso es todo.

_Miro hacia el suelo. Empiezo a comprender._

_Me percato de que casi olvido algo importante._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

-Estás en el linde entre la realidad y la no existencia. Las puertas mismas de las Tierras sin Sol. El reino al que llevo a todas las almas... no me preguntes como has llegado hasta aquí. Yo iba a buscarte, pero viniste por tu cuenta.

_-¿Y no puedo volver atrás?_

_-_Bueno, todavía no has entrado. Así que sí, puedes volver. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría Walter? Si lo hicieses no podrías tocar nada. Ya estás muerto.

_No lo puedo creer. Me sorprendo débil. Suplicante._

_-Por favor. Tienes que permitirme volver._

_-_No Joseph. Yo no hago tratos.

_-Por favor... _

_Es inútil. No piensa ayudarme._

-_No puedo irme. No mientrás Veidt se sale con la suya._

_Muerte suspira y acaba asintiendo._

_-_Muy bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

-_¿Me ayudarás?_

-En cierta forma.- _Extiende palma hacia mi dirección_ -Dame la mano.

_Empiezo a confiar. Acepto. Aprieto con fuerza._

_Los cambios se producen poco a poco._

_Primero me mareo. Todo se pone gris y desaparece._

_Una luz cegadora araña mi vista _ y confunde mis sentidos.

_Surge en mi mente la idea del engaño. De que en realidad es el fin._

_Pero poco después todo se aclara. El ambiente cambia._

_Ya no estoy en lluvia._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- Cuestiono._

_Mi compañera contesta._

_-_¿No lo reconoces Walter?

_Me fijo en mi alrededor._

_Veo una habitación cerrada. Llena de muebles viejos con papeles encima y desordenados. También se observan paredes sucias. Apenas decoradas por viejas publicaciones del... New Frontierman. ¡Estamos en la sede central del New Frontierman!_

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

-Tú espera.

_Espero y espero. _

_Al rato entra un hombre trajeado. De pelo castaño. Con corbata._

_Luego nada._

_Hombre se quita chaqueta. Mira papeles._

_-Insisto. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_Ella se limita a repetirme que me espere._

_Aguardo. Nada pasa._

_Hasta que al rato entra un chico obeso y pelirrojo por la entrada._

_Hombre se sobresalta. Comienza a replicarle._

-Ooohh, volviste por fin. ¿Qué fuiste a la dimensión x a por ellos? ¿Hm? Seymur, por Dios, no sé... Tres millones de neoyorquinos mueren y tú no eres uno de ellos.

_El identificado como Seymur, (Seguramente su empleado) contesta._

-Fuí a la hamburguesería Bors...

-No me digas esa palabra. Comeré ahí si no hay más remedio pero nada de ruso en ésta oficina. Seymur, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

_Seymur vacila pero finalmente objeta._

_-_Bueno, iba a comer.

_Me canso. No entiendo que se supone hacíamos ahí._

_-¿En qué me ayudará ésto contra los planes de Veidt?_

_Chica sigue sonriendo._

_-_Tienes que adquirir más paciencia Joseph.

_Los dos siguen discutiendo. Al parecer las maquinaciones de Adrian dieron sus frutos. La U.R.S.S. ya no es oficialmente enemiga de América. Se me hiela la sangre. Por ello dos de las publicaciones de éste magnífico periódico no pueden salir. Hombre ordena a Seymur que publique lo que sea._

_Se le ocurre una idea._

_-_Robert Redford dice que se presentará para presidente el 88. Pongamos que...

_Oigo la noticia y me escandalizo. Se manifiesta una situación similar en el representante de la mejor gaceta del país. Interrumpiéndole. Demostrando que no me equivoqué al darle mi confianza._

-Seymur no dignificamos memeces con reportajes. ¡Ésto es aún América, maldita sea! ¿Quién quiere a un actor cow-boy en la casa blanca?

-Hm. Bueno, cogeré algo del montón de los chiflados.

_Enfurecido el editor contesta._

_-_Sí. sí. Lo que sea dentro de tus limitadas habilidades. Y por favor déjame comer en paz.

-Bueno, ¿Qué noticia pongo? yo...

_En ese momento lo vi. Muerte chasquea dedos. Fue automático._

_Mientras hombre replica éste se acerca a recoger algo que yo reconozco._

_¡Mi diario! ¡Ahora sabrían la verdad!_

_-_Ya está Joseph, tal como querías.

-_Gracias.- Replico sinceramente._

-Ahora tienes dos opciones. Puedes venir conmigo a las Tierras sin Sol o quedarte aquí, en el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.

-_¿Cómo es ese lugar?_

_La segadora de almas ríe optimista._

-¡Oh! ¡Verás! Eso depende de ti. Puede ser el mayor de los infiernos o el mismísimo paraíso... ¿Qué crees qué mereces?

_Arranco mi cara para mostrar rostro de Kovacs._

_-Mi padre... ¿Está ahí?_

_-¿_Charles?... Bueno, si vienes conmigo quizás puedas encontrarle.

_Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo me siento tentado a seguirla._

_-¿Qué debo hacer?_

-Sólo lo que consideres correcto.

_Lo pienso detenidamente. No sé que decidir._

_Por un lado pienso que aún puedo conseguir volver a la tierra de los vivos. Pienso que debo perseverar. Qué los tiempos más duros aún están por venir y que tengo que estar para combatirlos. Luchar por lo justo._

_Por otro lado quiero descansar. Ver a mi padre. Ser... feliz._

_Examino mi "cara". Le doy vueltas al asunto._

_Y me decido._

_-Ya ésta. Sé lo que voy a hacer._

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Tras mucho trabajo y un buen par de revisiones de mi beta tester (al que por cierto agradezco) debo decir que finalmente este crossover está terminado. Desde el principio ha sido una historia muy compleja y que ha traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Ya que meter mano en el mundo de Neil Gaiman ha resultado ser muy complicado. De hecho, cuando lo empecé, tenía más o menos la idea de sobre que iba a tratar (una conversación-discusión de Muerte con Rorschach) pero no sabía como terminarlo. Me quedé con la duda hasta que pensé en el final de Watchmen. De alguna manera se podría decir que Alan Moore me rescató.


End file.
